


It's Like That

by misura



Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, it could be I'm wrong about this, mate, but isn't a knight's steward supposed to be the one to do what they're told, rather than to be the one doing the telling?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like That

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _master and servant_

“Now, it could be I'm wrong about this, mate, but isn't a knight's steward supposed to be the one to do what they're told, rather than to be the one doing the telling?” Wisdom asked, not without a certain amount of amusement Dane might have found offensive under other circumstances, or coming from anyone else.

As it was, he merely sighed and said, “No, I think she got that part about right.”

This time, Wisdom grinned openly. “Lucky for you.”

It wasn't, strictly speaking, anything less than true. “Yes. I'm sure it is.”

“Have fun when the handcuffs come out.”


End file.
